Garden of Cherry Blossom
by HokutoXtora
Summary: Sakuraba, quartier tranquille de la périphérie de Tokyo. Mais les apparences peuvent êtres trompeuses.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : hokutoXtora  
**Résumé:** Sakuraba, quartier tranquille de la périphérie de Tokyo. Mais les apparences peuvent êtres trompeuses.  
**Disclamer : **Aucain personnage n'est à moi, puisqu'ils sont aux clamp… ces sadiques 

_**Garden of cherry blossom  
**__Chapter one  
Quartier_

_Sakuraba, littéralement « le jardin aux cerisiers ». Ce quartier portait ce nom car, auparavant, c'était une plaine remplie de cerisier.  
Sakuraba. Déjà, rien que le nom attirerait.  
Pourtant, on avait coupé les cerisiers depuis longtemps. Mais le quartier restait agréable._

_Idéal pour y mourir._

_Je le sais, j'y suis morte._

_Mais passons. Il restait quand même un cerisier, dans l'une des propriétés.  
Dans ce quartier, deux anciennes familles nobles persistaient faiblement. L'une d'elle, les Nekoï, n'avait qu'une seule jeune fille comme descendante.  
Je me souviens d'elle, alors qu'elle était toute petite. Depuis ma mort, elle a grandis, elle a 14ans, maintenant. Tient, d'ailleurs, la voila._

Une demoiselle sortait, tirant un chien par la laisse, sortit de l'une des maisons les plus vaste.

**-Voyons, Inuki, suis-moi, on va se promener… Ah, Bonjour Suméragi-san…**

_Bon, lui, C'est… un cas c'est l'héritier de l'autre famille. Son prénom, c'est Subaru. A 23 ans, il est déjà profondément fatigué de la vie... Il ne supporte pas les miroirs… il est complètement paumé. Et ça m'inquiète…_

**-Bonjour…**

Et le jeune homme continua son chemin, l'air pensif, et passa devant une autre maison.

_Ici, c'est la Boutique de Yuko. C'est une sorcière qui « aide » ses clients à problème. Elle a tendance à boire beaucoup, au grand désespoir de son homme de ménage, Watanuki. Deux bestioles, les mokona (un blanc, un noir) vivaient aussi ici, ainsi qu'un autre jeune homme, Doméki, dont le grand père était le prêtre du temple du quartier, qu'il reprendra à majorité._

_Entre temps, c'est la famille Monoh qui habite le temple, qui se situe dans la rue perpendiculaire a la précédente. Il y a Kyogoh, le prêtre actuel, son épouse Saya et ses enfants, Kotori, 15ans et Fuuma, 16ans…  
Ils étaient tres proche de la famille voisine, les Shiro, dont la femme Tooru était l'amie d'enfance de Saya, et son fils Kamui avais grandis aux coté de Kotori et Fuuma comme un frère…_

_En face du temple, vivait un vétérinaire, Seïshiro Sakurazuka. C'est la personne le plus proche de Subaru (à qui il répétait sans cesse son amour…) et le dernier habitant à avoir un cerisier dans son jardin.  
On pouvait admirer ce cerisier des fenêtres des Kazumi. Il y avait la femme, Karen, ses enfants Nataku, 12 ans, Kazuki, 7ans, et enfin le frère de Karen, Kakyo, qui est narcoleptique._

_Je pense qu'il m'aimait bien._

_En face, vivait un jeune couple, les Arisugawa, dont on ne savait pas grand-chose, à part le fait que Sorata et Arashi avaient coupé le pont avec leurs familles.  
Au croisement, il y a un Koban (_nda : petite station de police de proximité_). Les policiers vivant dans l'immeuble de l'autre coté de la rue pouvaient ainsi être plus facilement appelé en urgence.  
L'un d'eux était Kusanagi, et il vivait au second étage, dans l'appartement 203, quant à Yuto, il était au 3__e,_ _dans l'appartement 304. Ses voisins du 305 étaient un peux suspect. Le père partait tôt et rentrait tard, et la fille avait ce qu'on appelle le « syndrome du Kangourou », c'est-à-dire l'enfermement le plus total dans un monde virtuel. Les voisins du chef Kusanagi étaient plus sympathiques… Un prof de Gym du collège du coin, Kurogané, et le docteur Fye, dont le cabinet de consultation occupait le rez-de-chaussée._

_Voila, vous connaissez à présent ce paisible quartier._

_Paisible…_

_Ce soir là, il l'était. Pourtant, au milieu de la nuit, une chaleur étouffante monta subitement. Les flammes aussi. Bientôt, la maison de Seïshiro fut réduite en cendre.  
Le prêtre Kyogoh avait trouver en sortant tous les pensionnaires du jeune vétérinaire, accompagné de leur dossier médical devant sa porte…_

_Aucune trace de lui. Avait-il fuit ??_

_C'est ce que pensait la plupart des habitants de Sakuraba… pourtant… la veille, Subaru avait enfin consentit à l'épousé._

À suivre…

Pardon pour tous ses italiques, mais c'est pour montrer qui est le narrateur.

Un grand merci à Mr. Cherry (oui…) qui m'a donné l'idée de faire parler une morte… ça m'est venu en regardant desesperate houswishe (mais comment on écrit ça ??) enfin bref j'aimais tant le mordant de Marie-Alice qu'elle m'a fait penser a quelqu'un… puis on parle de beaucoup de perso, donc, l'univers de Clamp correspond bien…

Je tient a préciser que c'est essentiellement du X, que les autres sont là pour la figuration (il me fallait un médecin… enfin…)

J'espère que ça vous a plus…

Avez-vous déjà saisis l'identitée du narrateur ? et de mademoiselle « syndrome du Kangourou ? » et pourquoi Seï est-il partit ?

Dites-le moi par review :p


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : hokutoXtora  
**Résumé:** Sakuraba, quartier tranquille de la périphérie de Tokyo. Mais les apparences peuvent êtres trompeuses.  
**Disclamer : **Aucun personnage n'est à moi, puisqu'ils sont aux clamp… ces sadiques 

_**Garden of cherry blossom  
**__Chapter 2  
Disparition et arrivée._

_Depuis cette fameuse nuit, __tout le quartier ne parlait que de l'incendie et de la disparition de Seïshiro. Certains pensaient que c'était un enlèvement, que l'on avait du le forcer à faire cela avant de suivre des inconnus… les hypothèses les plus folles courraient sur cette histoire. Les habitant se sentait à nouveau s'enfoncé dans la psychose qui s'était déjà installé 7 ans auparavant.  
Les parents déjà peut enclin à laisser leurs enfants sortir les confinèrent encore plus, peur de ne les voir jamais revenir. Peut-être qu'ils pensaient à moi._

_Ce fut donc une surprise générale lorsqu'ils apprirent que le terrain sinistré avait été vendu._

_De son coté, Yuto enquêtait sur ses voisins (oui, le père absent et la fille renfermée sur elle-même… vous suivez ?)  
Et rien… pas de casier judiciaire, ils étaient parfaitement clean. Un jour, l'homme revint que très tard dans la nuit, le policier apporta un dîné à la jeune fille, par simple curiosité et un peu de bonté._

**-…  
-Bonjour mademoiselle ! je suis votre voisin, et je vous ai apporter un petit ****quelque chose…**

_Ayant à peine levé ses yeux de son ordinateur, elle le remercia._

**-Pourrais-je connaître votre nom, mademoiselle… ??****  
-Satsuki…  
-C'est charmant, vraiment ! Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps… au revoir **

_Et il s'en alla, pensant que comme première approche du phénomène, ce n'était pas si mal._

_On vit à plusieurs reprise un inconnu observer les travaux de reconstructions, et Mme Monoh osa un jour lui adresser la paroles ;_

_-_**Hum hum **(ombrage ? rendors-toi…)** vous êtes ?  
-Ha ! Oui escusez-moi, je viens devant votre temple sans me présenter ! Seiichiro Aoki, je suis le nouveau propriétaire…de ce terrain !  
**_Il désigna ce qui restait de la maison de Seïshiro.  
_**Je ne sais pas encore si je vais garder le cerisier… il est à moitié brûlé…  
-En effet, mais ce serais dommage… sans lui, Sakuraba ne serait plus Sakuraba.  
-Je ferais mon possible pour qu'il reste debout, mais c'est la municipalité qui décidera. Au revoir, je dois aller chercher ma fille à la garderie…**

_Sur ses mots, il s'en alla._

_Six mois plus tard, la villa fut construite, et Mr Aoki emménagea avec son épouse Shimako ,sa fille de 3ans Nari et enfin son fils Nobu, qui avait 7ans, le même age donc que Kazuki, la fille de Karen _(dieu que c'est compliqué…).

_Mais la commune de Tokyo avait ordonné l'abattage de l'arbre, et des camions arrivèrent quelques jours après leur déménagement…_

À suivre…

Je suis lente à commencer je trouve c'est difficile… j'espère que cela vous a tout de même plus.

Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : hokutoXtora  
**Résumé:** Sakuraba, quartier tranquille de la périphérie de Tokyo. Mais les apparences peuvent êtres trompeuses.  
**Disclamer : **Aucun personnage n'est à moi, puisqu'ils sont aux clamp… ces sadiques 

**Garden of cherry blossom  
**_Chapter 3_

La mémoire

_Les ouvriers avaient commencé par couper les branches brûlées, et les habitants attirés par le bruit étaient venus voir leur cerisier s'en aller.  
Kusanagi et Yuto, en bon policier, entourais les manœuvres, pour protéger les citoyens._

_Je me demande si quelqu'un savait._

_A un moment, le timide Nataku Kazumi _(qui a 13 ans rappelons-le)_ s'approcha de Kusanagi._

**-Je…  
-Qui y-a-t'il mon petit ?  
-Je… me suis rappelé de quelque chose…  
-Ha ?  
-C'était il y a longtemps… j'était tout petit, j'ai vu de la fenêtre de ma chambre… Seïshiro-san a enterré quelque chose sous le cerisier…  
-Enterrer ? Et tu peux te rappeler ce que c'était ?  
-Un grand truc entouré de tissus blanc…**

_Quelqu'un avais vu finalement. Pourvus que mon frère ne fasse pas une dépression quand il saura._

**-Rien de plus précis ?  
-Il faisait nuit…  
-Et c'était il y combien de temps ?  
-Je…**

La fenêtre de sa chambre. Il voit la scène. Sa mère entre dans la chambre, il la regarde. Elle est enceinte.

**-Kazuki allait arriver !**

Le policier blémit. 7 ans. L'année ou il a été muté dans ce quartier, et certainement la plus pénible de sa carrière.

**-Yuto, tu peux venir ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Nataku m'a dit une chose…**

Et il lui explique cela.

**-Et alors ?  
-Tu n'étais pas encore ici à l'époque, mais une jeune fille a disparu cette année là.**

_En effet._

**-Ha, la sœur de… Subaru-san ?  
-Oui…**

_Kakyo, qui était bien éveillé pour une fois et avait entendu la conversation s'en mêla._

**-C'est impossible… Il ne l'a pas tuée. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça, c'était ça meilleure amie, c'était… Et puis il a disparut comme elle ! Ce tissu blanc aurait pu être n'importe quoi, comme le cadavre d'un chien perdu, ou autre !**

_Il y croyait de moins en moins et ce sentait de plus en plus mal._

-**Bon, nous serons fixé tout à l'heure lorsqu'ils déracinerons l'arbre !**

A suiiiivre :p

Je suis sadique, hein ? il est très court mais décisif.

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore poster bientôt. Ca dépend de mes résultats scolaires :p

hXt


End file.
